1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shutters for temporary application to windows to prevent damage by flying debris, and more particularly, to a means providing for such attachment without modifications to the structure of a building.
2. Background Information
In the event of an oncoming windstorm, many individuals place external covers, or shutters over windows to prevent the damage which may otherwise be caused by flying debris. Such shutters are generally either of a relatively complex and expensive type formed as a permanent though movable portion of the building structure, or of a simple type fastened in place to the outside of the building structure.
An example of the relatively complex type of shutter is provided by a rolling shutter formed as a number of hinged slats to be rolled into a generally cylindrical shape at the top of the window, exposing the window, and to be pulled downward in slots at either side of the window, covering the window. Another example of the relatively complex type is provided by an awning pivotally mounted along an axis extending across the top of the window. Such an awning can be pivoted between an outward-extending open position, and a closed position, in which the awning extends downward over the window, and can be latched in place in either of these positions.
An advantage of these relatively complex types of shutters is the ease with which they may be moved between open and closed positions. Disadvantages include their relatively high initial cost, the complexity of the structural provisions which must be made for their mounting to a building, and the fact that individual shutters must be sized for individual windows. While this method provides the user with an easily-operable system for the movement of shutters between open and closed positions, and for latching shutters closed, the hardware provided for such functions is integrated into the shutters in such a way that it cannot be readily used to provide protection for another window, or for a different size window. While shutters of this type can be easily closed upon receiving news of an approaching storm, they can seldom if ever be installed upon receiving such news. Furthermore, the bulky presence of such shutters under normal, non-storm conditions may be considered a disadvantage.
An example of a relatively simple type of shutter is provided by a sheet of plywood fastened in place over the outside surface of a window upon receiving news of an approaching storm. A particular advantage of this kind of shutter is its low initial cost. However, the use of this type of shutter to secure a building is usually particularly difficult due to the popularity of masonry construction, which fails to provide a wood frame suitable for nailing a shutter in place over a window. In most modem buildings, special bolts must be driven into holes in the masonry surface around the window, after these holes are drilled using a special masonry drill. While this process is superficially simple, it is difficult and time-consuming, particularly when performed in the face of an approaching storm. Furthermore, the holes remaining in the building after the shutters are removed are often objectionable.
Thus, the customary methods of providing storm shutter protection, by means of both the relatively simple and relatively complex types of shutters, share the disadvantage of requiring modification to the structure of the building, whether such modifications include the mounting of tracks and pivots or the drilling of numerous holes in exterior masonry surfaces.
Therefore, what is needed is a type of shutter which can be readily applied over windows in a wide variety of applications without requiring the drilling of holes for mounting. It is also desirable that a shutter be easily and completely removable for storage during non-storm conditions and that such a shutter may be easily installed upon receiving news of an approaching storm. While variations in the size and shape of windows may require the use of varying sizes and shapes of covering materials, such as plywood, it is desirable that mechanisms provided to facilitate the installation and removal of shutters should be readily applicable to different sizes and shapes of covering materials.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The patent art describes bar arrangements which may be fastened in place to extend across all or part of a window opening. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,055,127 to Boger describes a bar arrangement which can be fastened in place within the channels extending along opposite sides of a vertically movable window. U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,342 to Bowers describes a pair of movable frame sections of a bar arrangement adapted for horizontal movement selectively between an inner retracted position and an outer extended position. The overall width of the bar arrangement is determined by the movement of a link pivotally mounted on one of the frame sections into one of a number of slots provided in the other of the frame sections. Four pointed projections secure the bar arrangement in place within a window opening in a building.
While the devices of Boger and Bowers provide a measure of projection against intruders, each being lockable in place with a padlock, a solid covering to prevent window damage during windstorms is not provided. With the device of Boger, the use of channels provided for window movement precludes the installation of the bar arrangement over a closed window. While the bar arrangements of these prior art devices can be assembled to accommodate different openings by varying in width, they are fixed in height.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,340,084 to Seifert describes a hinged door for filling an opening, in which the door consists of main and supplemental members. The supplemental member is carried by the main member, with both members being hollow and arranged in a telescoping relationship with each other. Means are provided to exert a pressure on the supplemental member from the main member, so that the supplemental member forms an air tight seal with the opening into which it is closed. In this way, an efficient method is provided for closing openings in refrigerators and refrigerating railroad cars. However, movement of the supplemental member is not used to hold the door in place, or closed. The movement of the supplemental member instead tends to push the main member open as the air tight seal is formed. Conventional hinges and latches are used to hold the main member in place and shut. The door becomes a permanent, though movable, portion of the structure to which it is attached. What is needed in a storm shutter application is a means to hold the door in place without relying on the external attachment of hinges and latches.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,470 to Stanfield and U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,624 to Kramer describe means for installing a blind arrangement inside the rear window of an automobile. A number of horizontal or angularly adjustable slats block sunlight while allowing rearward vision through the window. The arrangement is held in place by tips pressed into the rubber frame generally extending around the rear window of an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,659,898 to Simpson and U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,365 to Wegner describe adjustable rod mechanisms for holding a window or door in a desired position. The rod extends through a hole in a pivotable plate, and a compression spring extends around a part of the rod to hold the rod in place by pivoting the plate to clamp the rod. The rod is released by manually pivoting the plate against the pressure provided by the spring.